The Five Alices
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: It all stared out as a simple child's wish, soon turning into a far less harmless desire. Manipulated and used for it's own purpose, five people each died from their own very human weaknesses: rage, depression, jealousy, and curiosity. Based on Alice Of Human Sacrifice.
1. The First Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_Deep in the forests of a strange world known as Wonderland, there was a thought._

_Not the thought of a brilliant inventor and a talented writer, but the thought of a child, an orphan to be precise. He merely wanted to be noticed, for someone to realize he existed. This thought soon turned into a desire, a wish._

_ The wish became strong enough to take over the child, and to fulfill the desire of being noticed. The wish decided to work through humans to gain this._

_ For if they did not come to it, the wish would come to them._

_**ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**_

**THE FIRST ALICE**

Meiko. The girl with red hair and an equally red trail of blood had no last name, not that it really mattered to anyone.

When her name was mentioned, usually in a hushed whisper, there was always a certain amount of hatred in the tone.

As for Meiko, well, she didn't care. She didn't really care about anything anymore, for all she had left was the lust to kill and the burning desire for revenge; revenge against the one who brought her to this strange world.

The child had visited her in a dream, taken her hand, and, when she awoke, she was in the twisted world of wonderland. The girl remembered quite well how terrified she was in this world where animals talked and trees could walk. So she handled this in the only way she could think: rage. Her first victim was a raccoon who bid her good morning, using the sword she assumed was left by the child to cut it to pieces.

At first, she killed only what she couldn't understand, but soon she began to crave blood, and murder became a pastime, a punishment to those who dared enter her part of the woods.

* * *

One day, a child went to pick flowers and lost her way, wandering into the forest no one dared enter anymore. Naturally, Meiko was ecstatic, it had been so long since she killed a human. Her footsteps quiet, Meiko crept closer and closer to the lost girl. All it took was a single swing of her war worn sword and the lost girls head was clean off.

Hours passed, and soon her family grew worried and sent the oldest boy, Kaito, out to find her. He too strayed a bit too far, edging closer and closer to Meiko's forest. He stopped when he stepped on something soft and looked down; it was a stuffed blue bunny, the exact same bunny Kaito had given his sister on her birthday.

He heard a crunching sound and swiftly looked up. His blue orbs met a pair of hungry, blood red eyes. Realizing what happened to his sister, Kaito turned around and ran home, telling his parent what he saw.

It's funny how the death of one child is all a village needs to snap. Finally, they'd had enough. The town gathered together and went to Meiko's forest, to exterminate the red headed demon.

Raising her sword high, Meiko charged at the villagers, cutting them down, one after another. She'd killed 20 people by the time one of the villagers managed to bring her to her knees. She was sent to the jail in the forest, built for those who did not deserve a quick death.

"Child, you bastard!" She screamed, pounding her fists against the iron bars. "Take me home, dammit!" Her screams echoed in the forest, but no reply came.

Time passed by and soon people forgot the name of the insane murdered Meiko. The wish then realized that Meiko hadn't been the right human after all.

The wish then decided who would be next: the sisterless, blue haired boy, Kaito.

* * *

Review, please!


	2. The Second Alice

There had been a time when Kaito was a happy boy, with a smile that could brighten even the moodiest of people. But that was when his younger sister was alive.

The day she was murdered by the red haired witch was the day he stopped smiling, his emotions soon becoming as blue as his hair. Kaito didn't blame the woman for the death of his sister. Rather, he blammed himself. He was her older brother, it was his job to protect her, and he failed.

The once cheerful child soon became a depressed teen. Being the creative boy he was, Kaito wrote songs to deal with this. He sang them to the public, gaining a fair amount of attention by the people entranced by his beautiful voice. Soon, however, people became more and more depressed by his songs and stopped pausing to listen.

Kaito couldn't stand this; he wasn't sure why, but a part of him craved attention more and more, so to be ignored was absolute torture. It then struck him what to do about this. He walked to town square. No one spared him a glance; no one bothered to give him any attention at this point. He sang the first song he wrote on the night his sister was killed, a song about a man about to commit suicide.

He sang the last verse and took a gun out of his pocket and pressed the gun against his temple.

_I can't escape,_

_Why, you might ask?_

_When the bullets in your path,_

_It's far too late,_

Pressing the trigger, the bullet blew through Kaito's head. Kaito hit the ground, his blood staining his blue hair. And still, he was not noticed, nor remembered. The wish realized that, once again, the wrong person was chosen.

It then struck the wish: who better to fulfill it's desire than the village leader's daughter, Hatsune Miku?

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
